Jang Hyuk
| Imagem=Arquivo:JangHyuk.jpg | Nome= 장혁 / Jang Hyuk (Jang Hyeok) | CidadeNatal=Busan, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=20/12/1976 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 장혁 / Jang Hyuk (Jang Hyeok) *'Nome Real:' 정용준 / Jung Yong Joon (Jeong Yong Jun) *'Profissão:' Ator e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 20/12/1976 *'Local de Nascimento:' Busan, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Esposa/dançarina Kim Yeo Jin (김여진) e 2 filhos *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Sobre Jang Hyuk Quando criança, Jang Hyuk passou a maior parte de sua vida em Busan, lugar de nascença, antes de fazer sua estréia em dramas no drama da SBS Model em 1996. Jang Hyuk ganhou popularidade na Asia após fazer o filme de comédia Windstruck, com Jun Ji Hyun com o papel de co-líder e ele mesmo no papel principal. Como Song Seung Hun, Jang também foi chamado para servir o exército em 2004, como ele tentou evitar de servir o exército. Dramas *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017) *Voice (OCN, 2017) *Beautiful Mind (KBS2, 2016) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Drama Festival 2014 - Old Goodbye (MBC, 2014) *Love Cells (Naver TV Cast, 2014) *Fated to Love You (MBC, 2014) *Mozart Romance (KBS2, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJSTV, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) "cameo" *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *School (KBS, 2002) *The Earth of Wang Reung (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1996) Filmes *Inside or Outside (2015) *Empire of Lust (2015) *The Age of Innocence (2014) *Innocent Thing (2014) *Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *The Flu (2013) *The Client (2011) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Maybe (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Dance of the Dragon (2008) *S Diary (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Public Toilet (2002) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Zzang (1998) Prêmios *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excelência Masculina em Drama de Final de Semana (Money Flower) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' **Prêmio Excelência, Drama Média Metragem - Ator (God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015) **Prêmio Melhor Casal com Han Chae Ah (God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' **Prêmio Top Excelência Ator para Mini séries (Fated to Love You) **Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Jang Na Ra (Fated to Love You) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência para Produção Especial, Ator (Midas) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrelas Top Ten (Midas) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grande Prêmio) (Chuno) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Da Hae (Chuno) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Planejamenteo Especial para Drama - Ator (Tazza) *'2007 Asia Model Festival:' BBF Prêmio Estrela Mais Popular *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio por Atuação Ouro - Mini Series (Thank You) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator (Daemang and Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrelas Top Ten (Daemang e Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Nova Estrela (The Earth of Wang Reung) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) *Wikipedia Americana Categoria:KAtor Categoria:KCantor